A Week from the Journal of Starchild
by L1701E
Summary: Inspired by CallistoLexx's Journal series! This is a week in the life of the Starchild, through his eyes! RR PLEASE!


**A Week From the Journal of Starchild**

**Hey there, loyal readers! L1701E here! Well, I recently read CallistoLexx's Journal series, and started thinking, what would a week in the journal of the Misfit codenamed Starchild be like? Well, let's find out!**

**Disclaimer: I own no X-Men: Evo or GI Joe stuff, that all belongs to Marvel Comics and Sunbow Entertainment. The idea also belongs to CallistoLexx. Don't hurt me!**

**Comic readers, you should pick up a copy of The Official Handbook of The Marvel Universe: X-Men 2004. It's full of sweet info! And they'll have Spider-Man and Avengers editions out soon as well! **

Sunday:

Sunday. The Day of Rest, they call it. Well, no rest for the wicked or the Misfits, that's for sure. Today, something interesting happened. Well, Scott apparently got blown up and as usual, he's blaming me for it. I don't understand poor Scott. In fact, I feel sorry for him. I try to be nice to him, but he just acts like a jerk. Blob says that it's a bad jealousy complex. Huh. Well, I'm not perfect, contrary to what the X-Babes believe. I just saw Pietro preen in front of a mirror. It's so funny to watch him talk to himself about how great he is. I got to go help Lady Jaye do grocery shopping. I like Lady Jaye. She was one of the Joes that found me in the first place, ya know. If it weren't for her, Recondo, and Cover Girl, I'd never be a Misfit. Anyway, we had fun, and I got more chocolate milk! YAY!! I love chocolate milk. Been drinking it since I was five, because milk does a body good. Jaye says she doesn't mind taking just me out grocery shopping with her because I'm not insane. I guess I **do** need to talk to John about his pyromania after all. Something weird did happen at the store, though. One guy went nuts and tried to shoot up the place, claiming he needed money. I guess he was in debt or something. Why didn't he just take out a loan? I went up to him and suggested he go to the bank. Then the cops escorted him there. I hope he gets out of debt. And the other guys and the X-Men got into another fight.

Monday:

I visited the X-Men again today. Boy did I have fun! The girls were so happy to see me. However, Scott, Remy, Ray, and Peter were mad at me again for no reason, as usual. I think that jealousy complex thing that Blob was talking about yesterday is contagious or something. Sam and Lila went out on another date, but he screams a lot. Anyway, here's how it went: The X-Men went to the beach, and we Misfits decided to come along and have fun with them. I rubbed the girls' backs, and they made me their official 'suntan lotion applier'. They're sweet. I built some sand castles, and I helped Jamie with his. I like hanging with Jamie. He's so eager to learn. He looks up to me, you see, and I have to be a good role model. That's a responsibility I take very seriously. I also decided to start writing a column for the Joe newsletter. Basically, men write to me for love advice. Wanda was right: I have become the men's Dear Abby. I just got a call from the New York Times, asking if they could carry it!

Tuesday:

A beautiful day indeed! The sun is shining, the grass is green, the sky is blue, and rock music permeates the air. That's right, the Superstars are rehearsing. He played a little show for the Joes. They loved it. Wet Suit and Leatherneck brawled over what song we should play next. Wet Suit wanted us to play a cover of Jethro Tull's "Aqualung" and Leatherneck wanted us to play "Locomotive Breath". Good songs. Anyway, we did a show. Now we're off to make a music video. Many consider our videos a little goofy. Well, it's not easy to make a great video when you live on an Army base and your budget only really allows you to get a digital camcorder. I just saw Red Dragon type on a laptop. He does a wrestling column for a website. He's now writing about how the Royal Rumble could be better. He should know. He grew up around wrestling like I grew up around the good life. We all have our passions, I guess.

Wednesday:

I'm a big believer in karma. Basically that means if I am a good person, and I do good things, I get rewarded well. And today, I got rewarded in a big way! The Superstars' debut album, _Rising Superstars_, went Gold! And I found a jackpot-winning lottery ticket! Man, what a great day! I really hope the rest of the week goes great! When I told the X-Men this, the adults were amazed. And Scott wouldn't stop banging his head against the wall. I think maybe that was _his_ ticket. I'll have to ask him, because I'll give it back to him if it was. Meanwhile, I heard that Peter got bitten by Lockheed again. I don't understand why Lockheed treats Peter so badly. I like the little dragon. Kitty always asks me to dragon-sit for her. I don't mind, the little guy's so nice. All he does is sleep, and I discovered Lockheed loves pizza! I caught the little guy raiding the fridge and he ate all the pizza! His favorite is the pepperoni. Pietro went nuts when he found out about the fate of his beloved pepperoni pizza. I don't know why he freaks out the way he does.

Thursday:

Well, class was cool. We got to build papier mache volcanoes! Those are so much fun to make! Pietro put too much baking soda in his. I tried to tell him, but Mr. Vain and Perfect wouldn't listen. He learned that the hard way when his volcano exploded in Beach Head's face. Pietro now is busy cleaning toilets, and he has to use these weights to prevent him from using his speed. Poor guy. He never has any luck. And I think that Wanda and my twin brother Craig are starting to get closer. I once activated my telepathic link I have with him to ask him something when I stumbled onto a recent memory: He and Wanda were lying on top of a building in the Pit. They were staring at clouds and talking about them. Don't tell Craig about that, though. He'll deny it or get mad. Most likely get mad. He's like Wolverine, only Wolverine's got a lot sunnier disposition. Meh. Oh and one rule, never take the TV between 8:00 and 10:00 PM on Thursday nights. It's Jake's TV time, and he watches SmackDown! And if anyone tries to change the channel, he throws you out of the room. Never get between a wrestler's son and his wrestling.

Friday:

Well, it's Friday! Another great Friday! It's been sunny all week! WHOO HOO!!!! Well, the typical routine: Lance mopes over Kitty (He _really_ heeds to talk to me), Pietro gets smacked by Wanda, Fred eats, Craig snaps, John burns something, Angelica tries to get away from John, Spyder gets Beach Head in a headlock, Lila pants Shipwreck, Todd and Al make out, Lina punches in for another day at the infirmary, Xi practices his pounces, Jake plays video games and God knows what Trinity does. We also visit the X-Men. It's another day of the usual routine: Scott gets mad, Jean gets mad, and we got a call from the West Coast guys! Yay! Kyle thinks Lina should grow a backbone. He also said something about Lina and a cowardly horse that resulted in a **loooooong****,**** I'm talking THREE HOURS** long argument between him and Blob. I've never heard two guys yell so loudly! Ali and Longshot want Althea and Todd to go with them on a double date. How nice. It became a triple date when Fred and Lina wanted to come. Ace is doing well. X23 has discovered a new talent: A talent for comebacks. She can spit verbal banter with the best of them. The others are fine. Anyway, we Misfits and the X-Men went hot-air balloon riding! YEAH!!! Lila kept trying to make out with Sam on one balloon, but Scott ruined the trip when he blasted Lance's balloon. The one with Kitty in it. Scott claimed he saw Lance shoot an obscene gesture at him, but none of us saw it. I think Scott needs a vacation.

Saturday:

SATURDAY!!!!! YAAAAAY!!!! Cartoons in the morning, and Movie Night! Every Saturday night, the Pit gatheres up the Joes and they watch a movie a Joe requested. This time, we're watching 'Top Gun', Ace's pick. The dogfights were **_AWESOME!!!!_** John is currently inspired to write another novel. Oh no! People have been known to get heart attacks from that stuff he writes! Angelica got a copy of his last book, and she nearly shot him with a tank! She claimed that the heroine was a little too much like her. The heroine had bright red hair and was a Fire Mage. I really didn't see the resemblance, but that's just me. Anyway, it was just another insane week in the Misfits. Just like the week before, and the week coming. I know I'll have a lot of fun. Oh, and I found Jean in my room last night. She was clad in something I dare not describe here. One word: Feathers. I told her Carnival was in Rio and I could teleport her there if she wanted. Man, Jean's a strange one. Pretty, but strange. Ah well. Well, I gotta go. Bye!


End file.
